Yet Another Experimento XD
by Slobberyblobber
Summary: Agony and being pushed around in life causes Rapunzel to do some unthinkable things...Takes place before Eugene's death. Rated T for violence and intensity.


Prologue

My soul was no longer inside of my body, Mother Gothel's soul was in its place, and I was left to wander around in the tower, waiting for Eugene to fall into the trap.

"Serves him right." I hissed, remembering how he had left me to get kidnapped by those cruel Stabbington Brothers. Their hands were so rough, their faces…so terrifying. It was a living nightmare, and I was just about ready to scream bloody murder and dive into the ocean.

I wasn't sure why THIS experience didn't mortify me….My own mother, the one I had loved and cherished so much, and hoped she felt the same, knocked me out with a club and stole my body…She was actually a creepy old witch, and I knew that because she revealed that truth to me…

All the experiences I had felt through the past 18 years had hardened me, but…something about Eugene continued to tear at my heart.

I had to forget him, I had to be happy when he died, or I would be forced to be a broken-hearted ghost forever, since Gothel didn't seem to be giving me back that body anytime soon… She liked it, and it was much more beautiful than her old form, which lay on the floor, barren of eyes and shriveled up. At least…until she ever decided to go back into it.

I didn't want to feel things anymore, it only led to the most pain and sorrow a woman could ever feel. First I was joyous, then heart-broken, and now, disturbed beyond anything…

So I decided not to care. I already cried my eyes out, racked up my spirits, and let everything out. Every negative thought in my brain came out to play with me, and then went away, leaving nothing but coldness.

Now I sounded more pathetic than ever, which enraged me, so I decided to try to do something, instead of wait for the worst to happen…

I battled Gothel's spirit, which made it look like my body was being attacked, and of course, I won, and hurled Gothel's soul out the window. Finally, I sunk back into soothing reality, feeling all the bones, muscles, skin tissue, everything. It was so good to not be nothing anymore…

But the sad thing was that Gothel's irrational, evil quirks were still clinging.

I had Eugene's fate in my hands. A huge smirk spread across my face.

Something didn't seem right about my blondie…

Actually, a LOT of things didn't seem right.

Her luscious blonde hair was now raven-black, her apricot-colored skin was now as white as a dead person's, and her gorgeous, huge, hopeful green eyes, were now devoid of life, and the dreaded color..

Red. Blood-red.

Nobody in the world had that eye color, and obviously she didn't just waltz over to a fountain of hair dye, skin-tone, and contacts. (I know all that's modern, but….I…*fails*)

Come to think of it, did she have black lipstick on….?

"You impolite little filthbag…Ah well, soon you'll just be staring at the blood pooling out of your chest…"

I didn't have time to respond to that weird comment; there was already a knife in my back.

Rapunzel pulled it out carelessly, staring at my writhing form with cold eyes.

Oh god, it hurt so bad…My entire chest was burning, stinging, bleeding, and feeling like it was going to explode. It hurt so much to breathe, because every time I did, a heart-wrenching shock ran through my veins.

"Not feeling so good, dear Mr. Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel chuckled, pulling me up against a post with chains, and looking into my eyes.

She clicked the chains against my wrists quite harshly, causing them to bleed as well.

"Aw, sorry, did that hurt?" This pathetic excuse for my sweet blondie mock-whimpered.

"Punzel…Isn't…you…" I choked out.

"Oh I know. I'm sure you wouldn't be yourself if your mother beat you up, chained you up, stole your body, and left your soul to be trapped on Earth." Rapunzel purred.

She already beat me up with a frying pan the first time we met, what more did she want? At this, I sat up straighter, ignoring the searing pain in my heart.

"Is this about me 'leaving' you? You know better than that Rapunzel, I wouldn't leave you…The Stabbingtons tied my hands to the steering wheel with the crown, so that I would get hanged, and they would get their revenge…They're the guys who don't like me, remember?" I chuckled, which only ended up with me coughing up more blood.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" She shrilled. Her voice sent chills to my spine, her voice was unearthly, not hers…It sounded demonic, malicious, like…

The old lady.

The old lady must've had serious issues…fear of death…fear of….not being loved?

That sounded like Rapunzel, and the old lady must've influenced it, she seemed like her guardian…

A guardian who encourages her daughter to stab bystanders, how sweet.

I realized there was no convincing Rapunzel, so I decided to do one last thing before I, Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert, worst boyfriend ever, whatever you wish to call me…died a gruesome death.

I drew the girl of my dreams into my bloody chest, and curled my lips around hers, hugging her ever so tightly…..

I let go, after hearing her stifled shrieks of horror, expecting her to stab me again…

"You…you…" She snarled.

"Disgusting abomination? I would agree, but this disgusting abomination loves you, and that's all I wanted you to know…"

She stared at me for a while, pearl white teeth bared viciously, but then her mouth gaped open in horror…..

All the memories of me and Eugene flashed through my mind, after he kissed me so sloppily…

He was kind to me, he protected me, tried to comfort me, helped me have the best day of my life…I hated to admit it, but I still loved him fiercely.

Clearly I didn't have enough love for him, I just stabbed him…

Clear, cold thoughts, just turned into angry, senseless thoughts.

Killed…boyfriend…love…lanterns…dance…safe…crush…Wh y…you…despicable human being….Mother…not Mother…Why couldn't she be Mother? Only…one…left…Pascal….

Pascal was still perched on my shoulder, staring at me with the saddest pair of eyes you'd ever see.

All the anger darted away at that moment, and was replaced with fresh sorrow…What kind of monster did I turn into? Killing my boyfriend and not giving a damn about the only friend I ever had.

But I decided to not be a sap like that character I read about, Cinderella, who did nothing but cried and hoped for everything to be alright. (Sorry, Cinderella fans..)

I decided to take action.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine!" I screeched, my blonde…um, BLACK hair wrapped around Eugene's waist.

"It will take some time to heal, my love…" I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

He just stared at me like I was insane. Why didn't he do that before?

I sighed, I was such a moron. MAYBE…just, MAYBE…Escalating from crazy and murderous to gentle was a little disturbing.

"Enough time, I assure you.." I quickly added.

I hoped my words were true, Gothel's spirit just climbed back into her body, and now she was limping towards me and Eugene.

Sure enough, sparks flew, and pure, golden light burst into the air.

For one precarious moment, me and Gothel stopped to stare at this beauty, just before it fell back into Eugene's chest.

As soon as it was over, Gothel's spirit climbed back into my body, and made me stab myself with the same knife I stabbed Eugene with.

I was sick of all the pain I had received in my sucky life, I managed to curl my fingers around the knife, and push it in further.

I let the agony sweep over me, and quickly kill me.

The last thing I remembered was Eugene's teary-eyed face, and me in his large, trembling arms.

"I love you." I whispered. "Don't cry for me, you're ruining your handsome face…"

I was telling the truth, his face looked all red and wrinkled up.

Eugene just nodded, more tears streaming down his cheeks, and I slipped into darkness….

(We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! Stupidville's leader, who has been on Earth since the beginning of time, just realized that the sky is BLUE! *shock-filled silence*)

I recognized the barely-lit wasteland I was in, as the afterlife. I sat down in the prickly grass, not caring if it cut through my skin and made it bleed. This was going to be a LONG eternity…

I felt a powerful, agonizing force in my spirit, pulling it apart.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering what kind of transformation this was…

It wasn't a transformation.

I felt my body again, and lips crashed against mine.

Long eternity? Thankfully not.

My eyes flashed open, absorbing every beautiful thing around me. The dim sunlight in the room, the paintings I had vandalized the tower with, Eugene…

The noises around me were slurred, and I didn't understand them, but the only thing that really mattered was being snug inside Eugene's grasp at last….

And being kissed and clutched tightly several times.

(The end! :D, did I scare you guys with the intensity? I apologize for that, felt in the mood…Yeah, this version of Tangled's ending sucks, I was going to make this into a prologue, kill off Rapunzel, make this into a fanfic…Good stuff, but then I realized…I'm making a bad impression on the movie, and I'm just fine with the way it is. I usually only make big ol' alternate endings because I absolutely despised the ending…Idk, again, this is just an experiment, not necessarily one of my "canon" fanfics. Actually I was also thinking of making this the final memory of Reflection and Wedding Day, but…Tangled's real ending is so much better. Holy crap, I just realized something..I just ripped off Revenge, by PercyJackson14, same concept, crazy girlfriend torturing boyfriend…DX Well, idk what convinced me into showing you guys this crap, I hope you'll forgive me. :P)


End file.
